The Road to Darkness
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Sequel to Legend of the Astral Dragon. Around a year and a half has passed since Cynder's attack on the Dragon Realms and the Battle of Convexity. The two moons are closing together. Only those who have witnessed the occurrence know it is the beginning of the Night of Eternal Darkness. Cynder has ran away, and Eleanor and Spyro have only a few days to decipher their shared dreams.
1. Midnight Goodbye

Midnight Farewell.

* * *

 _ **The two moons were drawing closer in a great eclipse, casting a shadow over the plains, the forest and the mountains, but especially onto a great peak shaped like a dragon's head, its stony, wide-open jaws raised towards the heavens. Just then, a great beam of purple energy burst from the skies and shot into the mountain's jaws.**_

 _ **"My Master returns…"**_

 _ **"We're too late!"**_

 _ **Meanwhile, in the dark realm of Convexity, next to a mighty portal, a great battle was being fought, between Cynder, the Terror of the Skies, and the brave little group consisting of Spyro the Purple Dragon, Sparx the dragonfly, and Eleanor Henderson the Astral Half-Dragon. Cynder looked like she was gaining the upper hand, but Spyro and Eleanor each had a trump card to play.**_

 _ **Spyro began to build up energy around him, and Eleanor closed her eyes with her body being enveloped in a bright, dream-like mist, and then Spyro and Eleanor launched their combined Convexity Fury which finished the dark dragoness off.**_

 _ **As Cynder crashed to the ground, her body began to glow and shrink until she became a smaller dragon the same size and age as Spyro.**_

 _ **Spyro gasped. "She is just like me!"**_

 _ **Just then, the ground began to tremble and shake, and as the dragon and faun watched, Cynder was suddenly pulled towards the portal!**_

 _ **"We've got to get out of here, NOW!" Sparx cried.**_

 _ **"We can't leave her behind," Spyro yelled as he and Eleanor dug in their claws, "We've got to save her!"**_

 _ **"WHAT?" Sparx spluttered. "Save the beast that's been trying to kill us?"**_

 _ **"That wasn't her fault," Eleanor argued. "She was being used by the Dark Master!"**_

 _ **At that moment, Eleanor looked back and Cynder was sucked right into the portal. Eleanor let go and flew in after her. Spyro looked and saw Eleanor fly into the portal, before disappearing.**_

 _ **"ELEANOR!" Spyro screamed after the Half-Dragon. But, there was no responce.**_

 _ **"Spyro, there's nothing you can do for her." Sparx said, with a growing sad tone.**_

 _ **The ground was beginning to shake more violently, indicating the portal was ready to blow.**_

 _ **"We can't stay here, Spyro!" Sparx yelled. "We have to get out of here!"**_

 _ **With a heavy heart, Spyro let go of the ground and began flying out of the collapsing realm.**_

 _ **As he flew out of Convexity, a dark whisper called out to them. "S-S-S-Spyro… S-S-S-Spyro…" The purple dragon turned his head back towards the portal…**_

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

"S-S-S-Spyro!"

I woke up with a sharp gasp and looked up at the sky from the balcony. It was still night and the two Celestial Moons were shining brightly overhead, but they seemed closer to each other than last night. Something wasn't right.

Spyro woke up beside me and looked up at the moons as well. Guess he senses it too.

"Hey guys!" The voice called out. It was Sparx, Spyro's dragonfly brother, his little body glowing as bright as the stars in the sky, "Some night, huh? Beautiful…"

"What is it you want, Sparx?" Spryo sighed as he and I got up to our feet.

"Why do I have to want something?" The dragonfly asked indignantly, "I'm just ready to begin the best day ever, now the crazy, psycho she-dragon has gone."

"What, Cynder?" I gasped, fully awake, "What do you mean, Sparx?"

"Whoa, calm down girl." Sparx calmed, then noted, "Gosh you're awful tense. Haven't been sleeping much? You should listen to Volteer tell one of his stories; that'll put anybody to sleep."

"Sparx, what happened?" I demanded.

"Okay, you ready?" He asked, then told his story, "I got up to get some fresh air, because I haven't been sleeping well with… the female-of-fright creeping around. Lo and behold, there she was, sneaking out into the garden." He gave a shudder, "She gives me the creeps, dude. Hear my teeth?"

"Come on. We've got to find her; it's dangerous to be outside the Temple at night." I told Spyro and Sparx

Spyro nodded in agreement, but Sparx disagreed, "It's dangerous for any of us to be outside at night." He argued. "Besides, Ignitus said we have to wait until your and Spyro's powers return… Because you're weak." He whispered and stifled a snigger.

"No time to argue." Spyro retorted, "Come on."

I nodded and followed after him into the Temple.

Sparx gave a slight cough, "Um, you guys will be helpless without me." He murmured, buzzing after us. "I'd better come with you…"

Spyro, Sparx and I entered the Dojo. I couldn't help but stare at the dragon statue. It's glowing yellow eyes staring right back at me.

"That statue never fails to creep me out." I admitted, "Those glowing eyes make it look like it's watching me."

"I can understand that." Spyro replied.

I went back in thought. It's been about a year and a half since Spyro and I found out that we were a pair of rare dragons, stopped Cynder from releasing the Dark Master from the portal in Convexity and cleaned her corruption.

Even after all this time, Cynder still blames herself for what that evil mastermind made her do. And Sparx wasn't helping at all with making her feel better. Not even after that incident in the Dojo with that Ape with the gem for his left eye. He looked familiar too.

During that time, I even learned that Terrador is my father. I found it hard to believe at first, but everything my mother said, and my nature abilities made sense. My mother always told me that my father was a strong soldier-like guy with a loyal, wise and honest heart. And that I share his resemblance.

Anywho, I'm rambling. As Spyro, Sparx and I left the Grotto and entered the passage that led to the garden, we suddenly froze. The Guardians were lying down on the floor of the corridor, fast asleep.

"Quiet, we mustn't wake them," I whispered to her friends.

"WHAT?" Sparx yelled, "I can't hear you over all this snoring!"

I quickly thrust his hand over Sparx's mouth.

Quietly and carefully, Spyro and I snuck past the sleeping dragons. I gotta say, I was intrigued at the Guardians' sleeping habits. They're all so similar.

My father, Terrador, the steadfast Earth Guardian, was snoring deeply.

Cyril, the snobbish Ice Guardian, was muttering about his lineage - "Yes, of course…"

Volteer, the fast-talking Electric Guardian, was mumbling various complicated theories - "In the truth of the matter…"

And Ignitus, the kindly Fire Guardian, was sleeping quietly.

Soon we reached the door to the garden and crept out, looking back to make sure none of the Guardians had been disturbed.

In the garden, Spyro, Sparx and I managed to catch up to Cynder just as she reached the small dragon statue.

"Cynder!" I called out, "What are you doing out here? It's dangerous."

The black dragoness sighed and turned round, "You guys shouldn't have followed me." She murmured.

"Well that's good enough for me." Sparx replied, then waved, "Let's go, see ya…"

"Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is." Cynder pleaded.

"We're just trying to understand." Spyro said.

Cynder sighed again and bowed her head, "I'm leaving, guys. I don't belong here. After all I've done, all I put you through… I can't stay."

"Listen, Cynder." I soothed, "They may not admit it, but nobody blames you for what happened…"

"I do, speak for yourself." the dragonfly hmphed.

"Sparx…" Spyro warned.

"No, Sparx is right." Cynder agreed sadly, "And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it." She looked up and gave a weak smile. "Spyro, Eleanor, your place is here… your destinies are here, but mine is out there somewhere for me to find…"

Spyro's voice almost cracked as he spoke. "Cynder… I don't want you to go…"

"Goodbye, everyone." Cynder sighed and with that, she set off into the wilds beyond the garden.

I reached my hand out to her, but she was already gone. Spyro just sighed and shook his head.

"Now, can we finally get some sleep around here?" Sparx asked, sighing in relief, "I've only been sort of half asleep with one eye open for weeks now, alternating eyes of course. It lessens the strain but I'm telling you, it's taken a toll…" Then he asked, showing his twitching right eye, "Say, was this twitch always here?"

"Sparx, you're a real help you know?" Spyro scowled at his brother.

I started to feel dizzy and tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"What?" Sparx said confused, "I'm just saying how-" Then he noticed me, "Ellie? You okay?"

Spyro turned to look at me as well. Before I could say anything, My body gave out and I collapsed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Ellie!" I heard Spyro shout my name in worry. Then every sound and voice around me started to muffle and go quiet.

What's happening to me?


	2. Reawakening in Sleep

Reawakening in Sleep.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange world. I was laying on a large rocky platform floating in the night sky. The Celestial Moons were shining behind me, making my white scales glow in a soft tone. Smaller rocks were floating past me like clouds.

Wait. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was Cynder running away. Spyro and I tried to stop her, but she left either way. And then my head started feeling light and I fell limp and backed out.

Come to think of it, where am I and where are Sparx and Spyro?

I picked myself back to my feet and looked around. This place made me feel like I was home. But, it doesn't look like home.

"Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone there?"

"Do not be frightened, young dragon." A kind and elderly voice answered from the darkness, "You are not alone."

"Who are you?" I asked, "What is this place?"

"I have summoned you and the Purple Dragon to your home, so that you might be warned." The voice answered.

Home? I was born here?

"The Celestial Moons are counting down and time is running out." It finished.

As soon as the voice fell silent, whispering voices and strange sounds reached my ears, getting louder by the second. It started to become too much. I closed my eyes, covered my ears and shouted, "MAKE IT STOP!"

Suddenly, I felt something powerful surge through me. The voices and sounds stopped, and I opened my eyes. Everything around me was moving in a much slower pace than they were before. Did I do that?

I used this opportunity to jump across the smaller platforms and reach the larger platform. Once I landed on the large platform, everything returned to its natural pace.

"How did that happen?" I asked in awe.

"The Purple Dragon and the Astal Dragon can wield many abilities that others cannot, including time itself." The voice answered.

My eyes widen in interest. Spyro can do this too?

"Learn to master this ability, and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But… use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost care." It told me.

I nodded in understanding. I knew time is a very sensitive element, as well as space is. I used my new time ability, which will be called 'Dragon Time', to cross the fragments and platforms. I made it across to the main platform.

It looked similar to the Pool of Visions, but it was glowing a light green color. I approached the pool and looked into it.

The voice spoke again, "You and Spyro seemed to have abandoned your calling. It is your destiny to harness the powers of the elements, yet you possess not."

"We haven't been able to use our abilities for over a year, now." I answered in a sad tone.

"Yes." The voice chuckled, "Right now, your powers lie dormant within you. Let's see if we might not awaken them…"

I stepped onto the pool. The glow from the water engulfed me. I closed my eyes and listened.

The voice spoke to me, "Nature is a powerful element. As well as a child branch to the element of Earth. Like you and your father, the Earth Guardian. Let your patience be your guide. Let the energy of the plants flow through you once more. Breathe with the voices of the wind. Now unleash the unforgiving force of your gentle heart."

I felt the energy well up inside me. I snapped my eyes open, levitated into the air and released a powerful wave of natural energy. Once everything calmed down, I landed on my feet and looked myself over.

* * *

( **A/N: Thank you for the idea XxWolfLord95xX. ^_^** )

* * *

My body was enveloped in a soft green glow. My azure underbelly was now a leaf green. My vine-like birthmarks were a dark pastel green.

I felt refreshed and amazing!

"Excellent, Eleanor." The voice laughed in enthusiasm, "Your father's blood never ceases to amaze. Now, let us see if you can command them."

I nodded and made my way across to the next large platform. There, I encountered a group of moving warrior statues. They kind of reminded me of the frozen undead warriors of Dante's Freezer. But they have no swords or shields.

I closed my eyes and listened to the whispers of the wind.

 _"Fight..."_

I opened my eyes and took a defensive martial arts stance. The statues charged to attack me, but I countered, dodged and fought back. Every time I attacked, a wave of malachite green energy followed and dealt extra damage. My nature abilites must have evolved and became part of my fighting style.

Really cool.

At the corner of my eye, I could see explosions of fire coming from the other side of the void. I could feel the warmth and raw power of the flames from where I was.

Spyro!

I regained my composure and attacked the last statue. It fell to the ground and crumbled into rubble. Once the platform was cleared, some kind of wrap-pad appeared in front of me. I used it and was teleported to another large platform.

The next group of statues did possess weapons. This is going to be tough. I looked around noticed beind each of the statues were a group of plants.

 _"Trust the plants..."_

I closed my eyes and raised my hands. I could see the statues from the plants' point of view. Before they could move, I opened my eyes and clapped my hands together. A force of wind blew the statues back into the plants. The plants moved and knocked the statues off the platform.

 _*Whistles*_ That's quite the skill to evolve.

Another warp-pad appeared and I used it. The last platform I was standing in the center and the statues were bigger, meaner and stronger.

I felt power welling up inside me with every hit. The platform was starting to shake. The wind began to become violent. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. The power lifted me into the air. I opened my eyes and unleashed the energy.

Energy streams of five shades of green created an protective orb around me and released pulse after pulse of each stream. After the light green stream, the statues crumbled into rubble. I landed on the ground and everything calmed down.

I had no idea how powerful Nature could be. Guess it works out since it's connected to the Earth element.

The sound of a loud and large explosion caught my attention. I looked over and saw a large firestorm where Spyro might have been. The fiery vortex vanished into the sky and everything calmed down.

Suddenly, the platform started moving. I steadied myself and noticed the two platforms were flying toward each other.

Once the platforms connected together, I saw Spyro bracing himself.

"Spyro!" I smiled.

Hearing my voice, Spyro relaxed and saw me. He smiled, "Ellie!"

Without a moments hesitation, he ran toward me and threw his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him. He felt warmer than usual. Must be because he reawoken his fire abilities.

With our reunion complete, Spyro and I crossed the bridge and entered a building. It looked like a worn out version of the Grotto and the Pool of Visions.

We looked into the pool and the voice spoke again "You two have done well, and now it is time for you to return. But be careful, Spyro and Eleanor; the enemy approaches."

"Wait, don't go!" I called.

"Yeah!" Spyro agreed, "You still haven't told us who you are."

"You shall know me as the Chronicler." The voice answered, "Seek me out…"

Within the pool, I saw an image of a large tree in the middle of a dark swamp-like grove. Then...

Black...

"Hello? Hello, hello, hello, anyone home? Hello, hello?"

I woke up with a quick gasp and the sound of Sparx repeating himself. I looked over to see Spyro starting stir away. I got up to my feet and helped Spyro up to his feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He assured me. Then he looked at me and Sparx, "Something's happening... I can't explain it…"

"No kidding!" Sparx shrugged with a sarcastic tone, "While you two were catatonic, this whole place has been hooting and howling. Listen."

Spyro tilted our heads and listened to the noises around us. Crickets, owls, loud booms and deep roars. Wait, what?

"What is that?" I whispered.

Suddenly, a massive metal ball fell out of the sky and smashed into the ground with a mighty explosion that sent us flying backwards. The aftershock sent Spyro and I sprawling into the thick grass, while Sparx smacked face first into the statue.

"What's happening?" Spyro cried out, as he scrambled out of the grass.

I looked to the sky and saw a group of familiar flying creatures, "Dreadwings!"

Spyro and Sparx looked at the sky as well. Sure enough, the night sky was filled with hundreds of huge bat-like creatures with Apes on their backs flying towards the Temple.

"The Temple is under attack!" I shouted in alarm.

"The others are still sleeping! we have to get back!" Spyro cried.

"Are you crazy?" Sparx spluttered, "Do you want to run towards the danger?"

I face-palmed at the panicked dragonfly, "Haven't you learned anything last time, Sparx? There's always another way around. Since the way back is blocked, we'll have to try the garden path!"

With that, I set off through the tall grass. Spyro quickly followed after me.

"I liked you all better when you were sleeping," I heard Sparx mutter under his breath, flying off after us.


End file.
